


Our Lives here on out

by TimWaynetheLoser



Series: The Will of Fire [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hokage Haruno Sakura, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Next Generation, Trans Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: In an Alternate Universe Naruto and Sasuke are together. Sakura is now the Seventh Hokage and is married Hinata and happy. The Uchiha Clan is alive and as well as Kushina and Minato too. Yes they have had their hardships in life but overall its pretty good. But what happens when they crossover with the Boruto universe? Read to find out.





	Our Lives here on out

The morning Sun hit his eyes giving a sense of shock at the out of nowhere attack on his eyes. He cracked on eye open as he did the same to the other and slowly got up. He cracked his back and shoulders giving the older man a sense relief at the let out of tense. He looked over at the side of him to the other person that occupied the bed. His black hair covered his left eye as his right away the state of relaxing he was in. Chest rising and falling the man shuffled a bit as his eye opened and he looked over with a smile.

“Morning Dobe” his raspy morning voice said. Naruto smirked before leaning over the man and giving him a long kiss. This exchange went on for a while. When they stopped they looked at each other Sasuke looking behind him with a confused look on his face. The blonde was going to ask what the problem was before the black haired man shot Up out the bed with a shocked look on his face.

“WERE LATE!!!” He tripped over the bed and pulled open the door into the hall that lead to the rest of the house. Naruto sat in the bed for a moment before the mans words registered into his brain. 

“OH GOD HINATA GOING TO KILL US” Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs before falling out of the bed as the sheets wrapped around his legs making his legs very restricted. The sound of doors opening and feet slamming on the floors as voices of confused and sleepy. He finally got the sheets off of him and ran out to see their kids running around the house as they try to get ready. 

“Aoi get Junko and Hina clothes please? Niko and Akari stop fighting and get ready we don't have time for this” Sasuke yelled as he held onto their youngest child in his arms. Her bright red hair as she waved her little chubby arms and as she tried to reach her papa face. Junko was being helped being put on her clothes by their oldest, Aoi. She was the splitting image of his mother Kushina with her bright and long red hair that reached the mid of her back. Her blue eyes focused on getting the simple dress over her little sister head. She chose to wear a light pink shirt with a long white sleeve shirt under it that had a mini version of their combined clan symbols on the left side of the chest. Her black shorts reaching a couple inches above her knees, she got the simple dress over Junko and put her hands on her hips. She went up to the baby room as Sasuke cleaned her face.

Naruto buttoned up his shirt as Menma and Chiyoko ran in front of him towards the door to get their shoes on to get ready. Aoi, Junko, Akari, and Sasuke with Hinai in his arms walked to the front door as they were prepared to go. Looking over at the house to see if there was anything they would forget but seeing there was nothing to bring he walked to the door to grab his ceremony robes and walked out the door.

“Naruto hold Hina while i get the kids robes on them right. Aoi and Menma you can start walking towards your grandparents house. Tell your uncle Itachi and Aunt Izumi that were on our way.” Sasuke told the two. 

“Ok Dad will meet you guys there come on Menma” Aoi said as she ran her younger and only brother behind her. A bit after they left everyone had their robes on as they started a speed walk to the Uchiha compound. The little kids played tag and skipped along the road, Naruto came along side Sasuke and Hina while he wrapped an arm around his waist. Sasuke huffed as he leaned into his touch.

“God i can't believe were going to be late to Sakura ceremony. I didn't think we over sleep on a day like this” Naruto had a worn look on his face sighed. Sasuke looked over at him and gave him a tender hand on the cheek as he rubbed his thumb along it. Chiyoko came to her parents with a look of energy in her blue eyes. Her blonde hair put into a simple ponytail with her bangs coming alongside her face. 

“Daddy Papa we have to hurry or we're going to miss auntie Sakura ceremony!” She pulled at each of her parents a sign for them to hurry it up a bit. Giving the little girl a snort they hurried their step a bit.

 

They entered the compound to see Sarada and Miko talking very loud with their cousins. Hearing the many feet that entered the door they four looked up at them.

“Uncle Sasuke Uncle Naruto there you are” the younger of their two nieces exclaimed. Running towards the group Naruto gave a hearty laugh before lifting her and tossing her up in the air. Giving loud shrieks of joy alerted her parents who entered the main sitting area. Itachi looked at his younger brother with a lifted eyebrow as Izumi came up behind him with a pleasant smile on her face.

“Oh look who decided to grace us with their presence. What an honor it is” he ran the point home by giving the couple a mock bow. Naruto gave a nervous chuckles as Sasuke rolled his eyes Hina making her presence but making noise and reaching out with her arms to her uncle. Smiling Itachi grabbed her and held onto her. Close Sarada walked up to her uncles with a curious glance at their tardiness. Her uncles were pretty good when it came to stuff like that. 

“Ok since everyone here let's get this show on the road” Aoi declared as all the kids gave a shout of approval. The adults looking on with smiles.

 

Shikadai and Chocho have been waiting on their friends for what felt like forever. Shikadai playing around with a kunai they found in their pouch. While Chocho ate chips half hearted with furrowed brows. Shikadai looked at her with a worried look their face.

“Hey Cho you Ok?” They asked her. She looked up at them before opening her mouth.

“I'm worried about Sarada, Chiyoko, Aoi and Menma. They should be here by now Auntie Sakura ceremony going to start soon” she said. Nodding their head at her answer before looking at ahead. Well here were the exact people they were looking for. The large group of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan came running into the huge group of their friends, comrades and others. Sarada came first with panting breath as she stood up with a grin to her friends. Chocho and Shikadai smiled at her as Menma and Aoi came along to.

“Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting we woke up a bit late” Aoi said giving a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of her head. Sarada tsked at her cousin before looking at the two to them.

“Yeah that's real comforting to know” she replied with a sarcastic tone. The group laughed at the oldest of the Uzumaki-Uchiha clan.

“Ok so we made it time that all that matters Sar. Give us a break” Menma whined as he hugged the shoulders of his cousin and rubbed his cheek against hers. She sighed as she patted the black spiky hair and looked at her friends. 

“Yeah yeah anyways are you guys ready for the academy. It's going to be so cool” Aoi exclaimed. The others joined her in the topic at hand.

 

Chiyoko, Akari, Junko and Niko ran around til they came across there other cousin. Karin along with Haru and Aya on both sides of her. Karin walked to her cousins as she played with her glasses as she looked at the four children.

“Hi cousin Karin!” Junko shouted. The redhead woman sighed as she smiled and gave a head rub to each of them. Haru with his light red hair and purple eyes ran over to Naruto, Sasuke and Hina that were standing next to Shikamaru and Temari talking. Shikamaru letting Hina play with his finger saw Haru walking over and stood up straight.

“Hey there Haru what up” the shadow user asked. Haru putting his hands behind his head shrugged and pointed towards his mom sister and cousins talking among themselves. Shikamaru gave a nod and asked the young man what he was looking forward too in the academy.

 

Up in the Hokage building Sakura Haruno was trying very hard not to pass out. This is it...the day she's been working her ass off to get too. The countless nights she spent reading over the history and proper practicing of medicine jutsu. The days she woke up with cramps and aches over her body from sleeping while slouched over her desk. Coming home so.late that her family was sleeping and her food cold and bags under her eyes.

All that for this day that she's been waiting for the last few years. She heard the crowd outside as they talked in high volume as she walked into the wide open area. The sunlight shines onto her as the warm crisp air blew into her face and hair as she pushed forward. The crowd seemed to notice her and started the up roar of cheers to her and brought up her spirit.

No matter what this job brings she'll always be willing to do anything to protect these people. She raised her arms and waved as the thunderous applause showered her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let me explain somethings if your confused:
> 
> Sasuke,Sakura and Shikadai are all trans. Sasuke is a trans man, Sakura is a trans woman and Shikadai is non binary.
> 
> All of Sasuke and Naruto kids are from oldest to youngest Aoi(14), Niko(13), Akari and Menma(12), Chiyoko(5), Junko(3) and Hina(3 months). 
> 
> Karin and Suigetsu kids are Haruno and Aya.
> 
> Sakura and Hinata kids are Makoto and Mari. Sakura is the Hokage of this Universe since she was trained under lady tusnade and i felt like she would be the more better fitted choice between her and Naruto
> 
> TenTen and Neji had kids but they aren't together. Tenten is a lesbian and Neji is Biromatic demisexual so they decided to have a couple kids together since their close. Rock lee died in this universe when Metal was 3. So Tenten adopted him not to long after.
> 
> Kushina and Minato are still alive. Kushina is still the host of nine tails and she plans to be for a while longer. She is thinking about who will take on the nine tails after her. 
> 
> Sarada is the daugther of Itachi and Izumi in this universe. She has a younger sister named Miko. The Uchiha massacre never happened.
> 
> Shikadai is trained in shadow justus and in their moms wind style as well. Temari even gave them her old fan from the Chunin exams. 
> 
> And most importantly the characters who deserves most respect will be getting it now too.


End file.
